¿De qué son tus lágrimas?
by Arisa Bennet
Summary: "¿De qué son tus lágrimas, Sora?" aquella pregunta la dejó en silencio…aquella pregunta hecha por su mejor amigo de la infancia: Taichi Yagami. [Regalo para Taioras de Año Nuevo.]


Hola gente de esta linda página, vengo con ya mi sexto fic, ¡yeah! Éste es un Taiora para empezar el año, se los dedico a todas la/os Taiora-fans en especial a Maginzer que seguro será uno de mis primeros reviews xDD jaja,

Este fic me ha salido cortito a diferencia de muchos pero espero que esté llena de sentimientos D= y si no, tírenme a la hoguera (?), que quiero que el mundo deje de lado al Sorato/Michi y reine el Taiora y el Mimato (?)

Sin más que decir, les dejo leer en paz.

**Disclaimer:** Sabes que lamentablemente Digimon no nos pertenece ni a ti ni a mí, pero algún día será mío y terminará con Mimato, Taiora y Takari, que se la aguanten las Sorato-fans y lloren al Padre Ignacio (?).

**Summary:** "_¿De qué son tus lágrimas, Sora?" _aquella pregunta la dejó en silencio…aquella pregunta hecha por su mejor amigo de la infancia: Taichi Yagami.

* * *

"_¿De qué son tus lágrimas, Sora?" _aquella pregunta la dejó en silencio…aquella pregunta hecha por su mejor amigo de la infancia: Taichi Yagami.

No supo qué contestar, se mantuvo callada mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas mientras miraba el suelo, a su lado Tai la miraba preocupado y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno.

—Si el imbécil de Matt te lastimó lo golpearé hasta que te pida disculpas…

Había escuchado que su voz sonó firme y segura, totalmente opuesta a ella… _"Matt"_ pensó para sí misma, apretando con fuerza su mano contra su pecho.

—Sora, por favor, háblame…

Pidió el moreno. Tomó a la joven de sus hombros y la dio media vuelta para poder encararla pero aún ella no se dignaba a mirarle.

—N-no puedo, Tai…n-no soy valiente como tú…

Tai sintió algo removerse en su estómago… _"Valiente como él"_ ¡JA! Él había dejado de ser valiente hace mucho… ¡Qué hipócrita que se sentía!

—Sora tú sí lo eres, eres valiente y fuerte…

La tomó de su rostro para que la mirara, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería verla llorar, le dolía. Pero debía hacerlo y debió decirle aquellas palabras porque ella sí lo había sido, no como él…

—¡No, no! ¡No lo soy, Tai! P-por mi culpa t-terminé con Matt…

Gritó la pelirroja con fuerza y las lágrimas con más intensidad no tardaron de salir de sus ojos, Tai por inercia la abrazó, protegiéndola como siempre ha hecho.

—Si quieres llorar, llora. Pero sabes que de aquí no me iré, Sora…

Y la pelirroja así lo hizo, lloró y lloró en los brazos de su amigo, de su mejor amigo que la consolaba sin necesidad de palabras…

Una vez sus llantos fueron más calmos levantó la cabeza para poder mirar aquellos orbes color chocolate que la seguían mirando con aquella preocupación que tanto la cohibía.

—¿Por qué te peleaste con Matt?

Él casi tuvo miedo de preguntar pero tomó coraje y lo hizo.

—No siempre el camino más seguro…es el camino correcto o el que te lleva a la felicidad…

Tai ladeó la cabeza, sin entender aquellas palabras que decía su amiga, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan…filosófica?

Sora sonrió entristecida al ver el rostro de confusión de Tai y le abrazó con más fuerza.

—Mi felicidad está aquí contigo, Tai…no al lado de Matt…creía que con él las cosas serían diferentes, que al pasar por lo mismo y el llevarnos bien hasta que sintiera amor por él, ¡Pero eso fue una farsa, Tai! —gritó de pronto, sobresaltando al castaño. —…ni siquiera…teníamos una amistad como la nuestra…y este tiempo que estuvimos separados, me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad era a ti a quién amaba…

Ella agachó la cabeza, sonrojada y evitando su mirada. Taichi no daba crédito a lo que oía. Había quedado mudo con sus palabras, ¿ella lo amaba? ¿De verdad?

—Sora…

Y de pronto él la tomó de los hombros y la besó.

Y ella le correspondió.

—E-estúpido Tai…

—Te amo, eres la única que me pone los pies en la tierra…

—Siempre estás cuando te necesito…

Se tomaron de las manos y sus frentes se rozaron con suavidad, él tuvo la valentía de decirle sus sentimientos, ella el amor para corresponderlos…se necesitaban, se complementaban. Ninguno de los dos podría estar lejos del otro y lo sabían, pero debieron pasar por las adversidades para poder descubrirlo…

* * *

**Nota de lo que supuestamente es autora (?):** No sé si ha quedado bien, traté de no hacerlo ni muy largo ni tan corto. Y el título fue la primera oración del fic porque la verdad poner títulos es lo más complicado del mundo, quieres que diga todo y a la vez nada pero también que trate de la idea del fic pero sin sonar exagerado xDUu además de que creí que sería una linda frase con la cuál empezar, pensé en algo como "Siempre estás cuando te necesito" pero me pareció jodidamente largo xD

Espero que les haya parecido aunque sea decente debido a que la idea la tuve hace unos tres días y la escribí en un ratito, yeah.

Sin más que decir ésta pobre amateur abandona el lugar para esconderme de los tomatazos (?) Y esperen que debo hacer un Mimato sí o sí xDD

¡Bye gente pechocha!


End file.
